


mystery

by Hell_it_was_you_first_sargeant



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: M/M, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, enola sherlock holmes, sherlock holmes fluff, sherlock holmes x Male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_it_was_you_first_sargeant/pseuds/Hell_it_was_you_first_sargeant
Summary: Male reader, a painter, bumps into the famous Sherlock Holmes.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Reader
Kudos: 4





	mystery

Ever since the start of the day your head had been spinning, it started with a messenger bringing not too good news. Your father had died, not just died: killed! The police had already called you in for an interview but you couldn’t answer a lot of their questions. You and your father never had a close band, he was a politician you an artist. You were practically disowned when you told him that. You moved out the second you were 18 and started your own “business”: painting. Your mother also made sure that you were never broke, she gave you money and wouldn’t accept it back.

You just fast walked away from the police department and bumped into a tall man. “My apologies” you mumbled looking up at his face. The first thing that came to your mind when you saw his face was that you wanted to paint him. His face was symmetrically perfect, his eyes were a beautiful blue, and his hair matched perfectly with his skin tone. You as an artist noticed these things always as first. The man that looked very focused and sure now had confusion in his eyes, “Apologies accepted” he answered trying to sound confident. He turned around and walked away.

You arrived home and tried to finish one of the portraits you were making for a lovely rich couple but you couldn’t get the mysterious man out of your head. But also the mysterious death of your father didn’t leave your thoughts.

You were looking through your closet and grabbed the only black formal clothes you had. Today was the funeral of your dad, you felt compelled to go even though you didn’t have a close band. You arrived at the church with a lot of other people, you recognized a few politicians and other rich people. Your dad always had a big influence on his money and rich friends. He also made lots of enemies so you weren’t really surprised when the police told you they suspected that it was murder. You went to the first row and sat down. The funeral was finished after an hour and all the people were invited for a cup of tea. You weren’t planning on staying but you changed your mind when you saw a familiar unfamiliar face. The man you bumped into yesterday was talking with the chief of police, was he a cop too?

You grabbed a cup of tea from the table and when you turned around you almost bumped into someone. You looked up and gulped. The same man you bumped into the day before was now smirking at you. “It looks like you can’t stop bumping into me” he winked. “Uhmm, it looks like you should look where you walk sir” you smirked back. “Wow, the painter boy got a big mouth” you looked at him with a confused look “How did you know?”

“You had paint on your face,” he said with a smug look. “And I’m also investigating your father’s case” the small smile on your face faded away. “I’m Sherlock Holmes” he shook your hand, you blinked. “L-like the famous detective?” you asked. “Who else?”

You backed away, “You suspect me right? That’s why you’re being all nice, isn’t it? Sherlock Holmes is not nice, he doesn’t have emotions” Sherlock's face went blank. You realized you made a mistake but decided to leave, before you could reach the door two guards grabbed you. Meanwhile, all the guests were watching the spectacle, you were lead back to Sherlock who was standing on a small stage. “Dear people today we’re all gathered to remember a special man who was robbed of his life. But also today we will have justice because we found his killer” The detective pointed at you. “Here he is, the broke son who needs money. How? Would you ask, well when his father died he got all his belongings.” Your mouth was agape and rage was starting to boil in you. Just when you were about to tell that the accusations weren’t true a woman stepped forward and yelled “What? That bastard told me that he put only me in his will!”

Sherlock started to smile and the guards let go of you. Before you could realize what the detective had done the woman was already arrested. Sherlock came up to you “I’m sorry for having you dragged in our trap to find your dad’s killer” he apologized. You actually weren’t even mad anymore more fascinated by how he handled the case “ No problem, so you weren’t faking our conversation?” you scratched your head. “I know that some people think I’m an emotionless monster, it's partly true I think emotions are unnecessary” your heart broke a little. You excused yourself and before he could say anything you were outside running in the rain. Suddenly you felt a hand grab you, you turned around and looked into Sherlock’s beautiful eyes.

“I’m not a heartless monster” he yelled over the sound of the rain. He came closer and cupped your face “I need you y/n, your special, you are the first person that I’ve met in a while that I wanna show myself to” he was almost out of breath by running after you. “ Please be my partner, it’s just for a week. You’re intelligent and I could use your way of seeing things.” The rain was still pouring on you while you were blown away by his question, Sherlock was still holding your head. Your clothes and hair were already dripping, you nodded and move forward. You kissed the man before you without his hands stopping you. When you broke the kiss a shiver went over your spine, the coldness finally started to affect you and you shuddered. “I think it’s best to go inside” Sherlock pointed at a house, you recognized it as your own, you went inside and warmed the bonfire. You started to take off your clothes, you were already bare-chested when you turned to Sherlock. He looked into your eyes, stepped forward, and kissed you again. You stumbled around and without unlocking your lips you went upstairs to your bedroom.

Golden rays of sun woke you up, you looked on your right and saw Sherlock looking at you. He locked his hand in your hair and smiled “This is the first time you know” he whispered. “In bed with a man?” you asked “Yes, but also just this, the feelings thing” he almost mumbled. This side of Sherlock gave you butterflies, you smiled “You have feelings for me?” “Yes”


End file.
